


Custody

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: It was a custody battle, in its simplest form. But this was Batman. This was the Daughter of the Demon. Nothing was ever simple.





	Custody

**Author's Note:**

> based hella roughly on the current shenanigans of Batman 33 and 34. This is also terrible and convoluted but I was really bummed out yesterday/recently so just wanted some Dad Dick feels. Sorry y’all

It was a custody battle, in its simplest form.

But this was Batman. This was the Daughter of the Demon. Nothing was ever simple.

It was like a strange sort of gladiator fight. Dick and Damian watching from a cliff edge above. Talia on one side of a clearing in the middle of the desert, Bruce on the other, with Selina standing behind him in support.

And every reason had already been thrown out by both sides.

I’m his real mother, she’s not. She’s a lowlife criminal. I allowed him to stay with you, not her. I don’t trust her, and my son is my most precious possession.

I just came to let you know. Nothing will change. I’m not asking your permission. I’m not here to give him back to you. I’m here to warn you now – you will not come get him because of this, and you will not try to interfere in this relationship. You will not threaten Selina’s life. I’m here to get your promise.

This had been going for hours. Damian, for all his bravado and concern and haughtiness, had dozed at least once. Slumped into Dick’s side for just a few minutes, before restraightening with a jerk. Dick didn’t say anything about it, just allowed him to do so. Kid deserved it after all. He was exhausted, and stressed.

“He will not be raised by some harlot.” Talia said for what felt like the millionth time, still as cool and calm as the first time, though Dick could sense the anger was starting to rise. “While I respect Ms. Kyle’s skills, and even her commitment to you, my son is not hers. He will never _be_ hers.”

“For the last time, Talia, I never said he would be.” Bruce droned. He’d lost his patience ages ago. Hands balled into fists, teeth grinding together. Selina hadn’t moved, but Dick noted she _had_ removed her whip from her holster at some point. “I only came here as a courtesy to tell you that yes, Selina and I are marrying. And yes, Selina and Damian will be living in the same home.”

“I don’t want him in her care.” Talia said bluntly. “And if that’s where he’ll be, then I demand you return him to me.”

“No. _Never_.” Bruce hissed, stepping forward. Dick immediately put a hand on Damian’s shoulder, pulled him into his side. “I will _never_ give him back to you and your monster of a father.”

“Because you’re any better?” Talia snapped back. “My son has spent more time travelling the world alone than with you. You missed his birthday. You didn’t _want_ him in the first place.”

“None of that is true and you _know_ it, Talia.” Bruce growled. “I’m not perfect, I never said I was. Hell, talk to my other children, and they’ll probably agree with your assessment about me and themselves.” Selina reached out, put a hand on Bruce’s forearm. He relaxed, but only slightly. “I’ve _always_ wanted him. I always will. But I’m not here to argue that. I’m here to just tell you. Selina and I are getting married. Do not try to sabotage. And do not try to punish Damian for this.”

“Punishment.” Talia snorted. “Like I said, Damian is rarely with you. He’s with that ridiculous team, or one of his so-called brothers more often than you.” She paused and tilted her head. Crossed her arms. “But yes, you’re right. You came here to _tell_ me. But not for Damian’s sake. Merely because you wanted to gloat.”

“Talia-”

“You came here to rub it in my face that as much as I still adore you, you’ve chosen to bed another. That try as I might, you’ve stolen my son from me and I’ll never get him back. In fact, you’re just here to tell me you’re giving him to another.” Talia shook her head. “No. None of that is not happening. I may have lost you, Beloved, but I will not let my son be taken too. Now you’ve made your choice. You’ve chosen your Catwoman over my son. So return him to me, or face the consequences. You, your betrothed and your allies.”

And something was fraying in Dick’s soul. Hours, it was _hours_ of this back and forth. And he realized: it was never going to stop. It was never going to be resolved. Bruce and Talia would stand here until their last breath arguing in circles about nothing if they could.

“Don’t you dare.” Bruce roared. “Talia, don’t you _dare_ -”

“Return my son to me.” Talia countered, just as relaxed in her voice, though Dick could see her nails digging into her own arms. “Or else.”

“Never.” Bruce repeated, stepping forward. Selina tried to drag him back, but it appeared to be failing. “I will never give him back to you. Over my dead bod-”

And Dick didn’t realize he was speaking until he heard the words come out of his mouth.

“Then give him to me.”

Instantly, all eyes were on him. Selina, Bruce, Talia.

Damian.

“Grayson, don’t.” Damian whispered immediately, even as Dick kept his hand protectively on his shoulder. “Don’t get involved. This is. This is _my_ fight. _Their_ fight. Don’t try to inter-”

“Dick?” Bruce called. It wasn’t in surprise – no doubt all the parties involved knew Dick and Damian were there from the get-go. Just a question, with perhaps a little confusion at the statement.

“If you two can’t agree on some sort of custody, then I’ll take him.” Dick said simply. “That way, he’s not back in harm’s way with the al Ghuls, and he’s not in the same house nor being cared for by Selina.”

And immediately, both parents started.

“Absolutely not.”

“Dick, this isn’t your fight. Stay out of it.”

“Oh cut the crap, both of you.” Dick drawled, tightened his grip on the younger. “He’s my brother – of _course_ it’s my fight. Of course I’m going to get involved in his safety. And Talia, you left him in my care before, so any reason why I couldn’t or shouldn’t take him now would be an absolute lie, and you and I both know it.”

And for once since this whole mess started, both parents were silent. Selina smirked.

“Now, this is ridiculous.” Dick scolded. “What kind of example are either of you setting for him?”

“Watch your tongue, circus boy.” Talia warned.

“No, you watch yours, Talia.” Dick shot back in annoyance. “Now I’m sick of you two fighting about this. I’ve been sick of it since even before I stood here listening to you two for the last four hours.”

Bruce at least had the humility to look down. Talia continued to stare up at them.

“You two ever think about asking Damian what he wanted? He may be thirteen, but he can at least make that decision.” Dick tilted his head. “Actually – you’ve both let him _make_ that choice himself before. So what gives now? Were you just bored?”

“It’s for his safety-”

“His care and upbringing is paramount to me-”

“Yeah, I don’t care. In fact, I’m done talking to you both.” Dick spun away, and crouched in front of Damian. Damian, whose eyes were wide and shocked and scared – though for Dick, not himself or even his father at this point. “What do you want to do, Damian?”

“Are you an idiot?” Damian hissed instead. “Mother will kill you for this. Father will…will ground you forever or something-”

“Yeah, they can do what they want.” Dick shrugged. “Now, do you want to stay with your dad in Gotham, even with Selina moving into the manor, or do you want to go back and stay with Talia for a while?”

Damian’s eyes slowly went over his shoulder, and he glanced between his parents.

“Or, do you want to come live with me in Blud, like old times?” Dick asked. Damian’s eyes jerked back down to him. “Or do you want to do none of those things? Travel the world like you’ve been doing? Stay with the Titans in San Francisco? Live with Kents in Metropolis? Like I said, you’re allowed to have your own voice in this.”

Damian stared at him for a moment, then bit his lip. Voices started up below them again. Quieter now, probably just Selina and Bruce.

“With you.” Damian whispered, quietly, like he wasn’t actually allowed to speak. “I think…I think I want to come stay with you for a while, if that’s alright.”

“Of course it’s alright, kiddo.” Dick winked, shifting to stand, and turn back to their audience. But Damian grabbed his arm.

“Grayson, wait.” He murmured urgently. “Mother – she’s going to kill him. She’s going to try to kill Father and his betrothed, we can’t- We can’t just _leave_ them here.”

“Nah, she won’t.” Dick waved off, turning back. “Will you, Talia?”

“Hm?”

“You and Bruce have a lot to talk about right now, I get that. But Damian is no longer one of those things, as he’s coming with me.” Dick explained, obviously leaving no room for argument, from any party. “Now, promise me, that after we leave, there aren’t going to be any attempts on anyone’s life, got it? So sorry, Talia, but no trying to kill Bruce or Selina, or we’re going to have real issues, and you’re definitely never seeing your son again.”

Talia pursed her lips – and suddenly Dick could see where Damian got his patented pout from.

“And same goes for you, Selina.” Dick looked over. “As you can tell, this is all already tense enough. So please don’t try to kill Talia or any of her cronies either. Or I’m not going to be able to let you marry my dad.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, dear.” Selina almost purred, no pun intended.

“And Bruce, you’re an idiot for provoking Talia in the first place when you really had no need to, but you do you.” Dick finished. “Just play nice, okay? Or you’re not getting your son back either.”

Bruce grunted.

“Great. Glad we all agree.” Dick turned, and spun Damian around, pushing him towards the exit. “Play nice, kids. One of you call me when you’re done so I know whether World War Three is about to start or not.”

And he waited until they got to the proper exit. Until Damian was already halfway down the stone stairs, before turning coldly back. Stared first at Talia, and then Bruce.

“And next time? Think about the toll this kinda of crap takes on your son before either of you pretend you’re doing it because you _care_ about him.” He sneered. Didn’t wait for a reaction from either. Just turned back after Damian with a quick: “Make sure they don’t kill each other, Selina.”

He heard her laugh as he jogged down the stairs, to where Damian was waiting.

“…Grayson?”

“Yeah, bud.” Dick hummed, throwing a gentle arm around Damian’s shoulders and leading him forward.

Damian paused, then leaned into his side. “…Thank you.”

“Least I could do.” Dick returned. “I know how it gets with those two. I know how much it upsets you.”

“Mhm.” Damian admitted. “…Grayson?”

“Yeah, Damian.”

“You’re still a complete and utter idiot, for what you just pulled.”

Dick laughed, loud and annoying. Reached up to ruffle Damian’s hair, and kept his hand there even after. “Love you too, kiddo.”


End file.
